


X-men Supreme: Scott and Emma's Failed Date

by MarvelMaster616



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in my X-men Supreme Series. Scott and Emma tried to go on a date, but it failed. Together, they find a way to make up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-men Supreme: Scott and Emma's Failed Date

**X-men Supreme Cutscenes**  
**Scott and Emma's Failed Date**

* * *

**AN: Hello again! story is another installment of extended and explicit scenes from the X-men Supreme series. Most of you know the drill. They are highly sexual in nature and highlight moments between couples. They really don’t affect the continuity and the story. If they take place in certain issues or in periods of the past. I’ll be sure to make clear when it happens before the scene.**

**Warning: As stated, the content of this story contains graphic sexual material. If you are not of legal age or maturity to view such material, please do not continue and click the back button on your browser. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own X-men or any of the characters. They are the property of Marvel and Disney. Please don’t sue.**

**As always, I strongly encourage you all to review. Please post your comments on the website or send me your feedback at marvelmaster616@hotmail.com. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Emma Frost’s Bedroom (AN: This takes place three years before Issue 1)**

“Scott Summers, you insufferably frustrating man! I swear if you make me wait another minute, I will remove every memory of my breasts from your mind!” said a furious Emma Frost as she paced throughout her room.

This was unacceptable. Scott made her a promise and he was usually very punctual about keeping those promises. He and the X-men had been stepping up their vigilante efforts lately, so much so that it left little time for Scott to make time for her. While the mission of the X-men was important, Emma wouldn’t stand for being too low a priority.

It was Friday night and she had been busy all week finalizing the Xavier Institute’s portfolio for the next quarter. She finally had a free night and she made it clear to Scott that she expected him to make time for her tonight. She even went out of her way to decorate her voluptuous figure in a new, exceedingly expensive white dress with matching heels and diamond ear-rings. She kept her end of the bargain. Even when an impromptu mission to some volcanic island in the Caribbean came up, Scott assured her he would be back to take her out by the middle of the afternoon. As she looked over at her clock radio, she saw that it was past seven and each moment that followed only added to her frustration.

_‘You would do well not to test my patience, Scott. We’ve been together for a year and in that time I’ve gone to great lengths to make you the kind of lover that most men only fantasize about being. I don’t like the idea of your love being divided between me and the X-men. And if you don’t have a damn good excuse, I’ll remind you why you don’t want to piss off a former stripper!’_

Emma continued to fume, contemplating all the ways in which she was upset with her lover right now. She was ready to put a lock on her door that would bar Scott from ever sharing her bed again. Then she heard a series of desperate footsteps outside her door which were quickly followed by a frantic knock.

“Emma...I’m here, babe!” said a breathless Scott Summers from the other side.

“It’s open,” she said flatly, “But if you’re smart, you know how pissed I am and you won’t open the door.”

Without hesitation, Scott opened her bedroom door to once again prove his foolishness. Emma turned around, her arms folded in an utterly annoyed manner. She was fully prepared to give this man several pieces of her mind. Then she took in his current condition and she was forced to re-evaluate her anger.

“Hey...” said Scott sheepishly, “I promised I would be here to take you out. Just had to make a pit stop through Hell.”

Emma looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He looked like an utter mess and smelled even worse. He was still in his X-men uniform minus his mask, although most of that uniform was torn and charred black with volcanic ash. He was sweaty and dirty, his face and hair looking incredibly disheveled. A fair amount of his torso, arms, and legs were covered also dirty with mud and ash. He also reeked of sulfur, almost as though he had spent the whole afternoon in a volcano. Given the escalating nature of the X-men’s mission, that was a distinct possibility.

“What in the name of all things holy happened out there?” she demanded, a touch of concern now mixing with her annoyance.

“Well remember how I said the mission was just supposed to be a simple rescue operation for some people in the path of an erupting volcano?” said Scott as he tried to wipe some of the mud from his hair.

“I assume it wasn’t that simple.”

“Not in a way we couldn’t handle,” he replied, “Although it did require us to get a little closer to the volcano than we planned.”

“That doesn’t explain that putrid smell.”

“Yeah, that was another unexpected obstacle,” the X-leader sighed, “This research team that Beast happened to be friends with were studying a sulfur vent near the danger zone. They got trapped in a gorge and we had to track them down on foot. We got them out safely along with some of the local villagers that were trapped as well. So overall it was a success.”

Emma’s gaze narrowed. Scott rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, knowing his girlfriend had a low tolerance for excuses even when they were good ones.

“If it makes you feel better, I didn’t get the worst of it,” he added, “Beast canceled morning classes tomorrow so he could soak in a tub of hair conditioner.”

“Disturbing thoughts of Beast scrubbing mud out of his fur hardly make me feel better,” said Emma.

“I know. And I’m sorry. I’m dirty, I’m tired, and I’m hardly in a state to take you out. But I blew off the Professor’s mission debriefing and a checkup for any injuries to be with you tonight. I would have tried to make myself presentable, but I know how much you hate waiting.”

Emma still looked annoyed, her arms still folded and her penetrating gaze locked onto him. Scott attempted an innocent smile, not unlike the one that Jean used to great effect with John Proudstar. He knew it usually didn’t work on Emma, but given his current state he was willing to try anything at this point.

Emma did her best to scold this man. She had been planning to for the past half-hour. But after hearing what he had been through and sensing his willingness to look this foolish in front of his lover, she couldn’t bring herself to do it. After allowing Scott to linger somewhat in his awkward state, Emma let out a defeated sigh.

“You’re insufferable, Scott Summers. Do you have any idea how hard it is to be your girlfriend?” she asked, still sounding somewhat annoyed.

“I never promised that dating an X-man would be easy,” he told her.

“That part I’ve learned to deal with,” Emma went on, “What I find most infuriating is that you make it so damn hard to stay mad at.”

Scott shrugged innocently, having nothing else with which to placate his girlfriend. After dating this woman for a year, he had come to accept that Emma wasn’t going to be charmed out of a bad mood. It was up to her how much of a grudge she was willing to hold. His only option was to leave her to decide how she would handle this. It didn’t take her long to make such a decision. With her ever domineering poise, she walked up to him and grabbed him by the arm. She then forcibly dragged him towards her bathroom with an assertive force that no man would dare resist.

“Come...the date is officially off. For the rest of the night, I’m going to give you a thorough cleaning tonight. And if you know what’s good for you, you’ll cooperate until you’re presentable. Understood?”

“Yes ma’am,” was all Scott could say in response.

That was another thing he had come to learn about dating Emma Frost. When she issued a command of this nature, it was in any man’s best interest to listen. She may be domineering at times, but he trusted her to be fair in her own unique way. Often, she found ways of making it enjoyable in an equally unique way.

Emma practically shoved him into her private bathroom, which was nearly twice as big as the regular institute bathrooms. In the year that Emma had been at the Xavier Institute, she did plenty to give her room the Emma Frost touch. That included using some of the money she earned from managing Xavier’s finances to add some extra luxury to her bathroom. That included a spacious marble shower with chrome fixtures with a Jacuzzi tub. This wasn’t the first time Emma had him partake in these luxurious amenities, but this was the first time he had done so in a situation like this.

“First things first, get the hell out of that dirty uniform,” she told him, “Throw it in the trash along with whatever underwear you have on. We’ll burn it later if the smell lingers.”

“The Professor usually asks that we try to conserve these uniforms, but I think in this case he’ll make an exception,” said Scott.

The X-leader stripped off what was left of his uniform along with his boxers. While he got undressed, Emma opened her shower door and turned on the water. After making sure it was hot enough, she turned back to her lover.

“Get in and start rinsing off,” she ordered, “You’ll find a spare pair of ruby quartz goggles under the sink.”

“You’re always prepared. Aren’t you, Emma?” said Scott in a humored tone as he tossed what was left of his clothes aside.

“You have to be when your boyfriend is an X-man. Now enough small talk. Start washing!”

Eager to get clean as well, Scott replaced his visor with the special ruby quartz goggles under the sink. He then entered the shower where he began rinsing the mud, dirt, and ash from his body. After such an eventful mission, it was a welcome feeling.

While Scott rinsed off, Emma made some additional preparations. She first made sure her bedroom door was closed and locked so no one dared interrupt them for the rest of the evening. Then, she reached behind her back and unzipped her dress so she could remove it. Now in just a white pair of panties, she put the dress back in her closet along with her heels.

_‘Guess I’ll have to flaunt my new dress another night. I guess that’s another part of having an X-man for a boyfriend. You often have to improvise. Lucky for me, I have a boyfriend that’s as flexible as he is handsome. You would think after a year, I would stop being impressed. Yet here I am.’_

As Emma mused over the many ways Scott Summers had accommodated her passions over the past year, she slipped out of her panties so that she was fully nude. She then grabbed a hair-tie from her dresser and tied her long blond hair into a bun. This way she would be better equipped to improvise without getting too dirty herself. Once her hair was secured, she made her way back into the bathroom and opened the shower door.

“Move over,” she said, maintaining her assertive tone, “I spent a good half-hour on my hair and I’d rather not get it wet.”

Never one to argue with a naked Emma Frost, Scott stepped to his right so she had room to enter. Even though he had seen her naked many times before, such a sight still captivated him and she was never afraid to flaunt it.

“You’re going to need a thorough scrubbing and a complete purge of that sulfurous odor,” she said as she assessed his wet body.

“And you don’t trust me to take care of it myself?” he said with a light tease.

“I trust it’ll be more efficient if you allow my special touch. Also bear in mind that you’re in my shower. That means you’ll be playing by my rules.”

“As if there are any other,” he quipped.

“Play well and you will be rewarded,” she said with her first touch of playfulness, “And you know how good I am at rewarding my boyfriend.”

Scott offered a smile of assurance while Emma maintained a serious demeanor. She may come off as crass at times, but he had come to accept that as part of her distinct personality. It was a personality that covered a heart that always made a man feel special.

He adhered by her rules and stood patiently while Emma went to work. Armed with a vast assortment of high end shampoo and body wash, she more than equipped to handle a dirty boyfriend. She started by grabbing special puffy washcloth and some specially scented body wash. She placed a healthy dab in the center and started working it to build some suds. While she did this, she grabbed a bottle of her imported shampoo and shoved it into Scott’s hand.

“Use this on your hair. Do it twice to make sure you get all that mud out,” she ordered, “While you wash, I’ll scrub.”

Scott wordlessly complied, using the shampoo to wash his hair while Emma went to work on the rest of his body. Armed with the washcloth, she started low and worked her way up. She was very thorough as well, starting at his toes and feet before working her way up each leg. She scrubbed a bit harshly at first, but Scott didn’t protest. He let her use that special touch of hers, even if it was a bit rough.

As Emma worked her way up his body, she paid special attention to his manly parts. For this area, she wasn’t nearly as harsh. She lightly washed around his shaft and balls, using her hand a bit more to caress them. This evoked a bit of a reaction from Scott, but one he seemed to approve of. Emma maintained her serious look, but didn’t hide her fondness for his manhood. She lingered on this part of his body for a while. It got to a point where he started to get aroused by her touch. She saw it as an indication that her methods were working.

While she was tempted to take advantage of his growing erection, there was plenty more to wash. Emma went to work cleaning the rest of his mid and upper body. At this point Scott was already on the second dose of shampoo. She paid close attention to his butt, which always looked so toned both in and out of his uniform. She also gave some attention to his arms, which he used to embrace her in a way that she had grown so fond of. Along the way she came across some bumps and bruises. The mission had been even rougher than he described. He was probably more sore than he let on, which gave Emma all the more reason reward him later on.

“I’m feeling cleaner already!” said Scott as he rinsed his hair.

“Cleaner being painfully relative,” Emma pointed out, “I can still smell the sulfur.”

“Nothing some more scrubbing can’t fix,” he shrugged.

“You’re just saying that because my touch fixes more than your smell.”

“Whatever gave you that idea?”

Scott smirked as he looked down at his manhood, which was now semi-erect from all Emma’s touching. She also seemed to make it a point to rub against it with her thighs while washing him, which couldn’t have been intentional. Emma only offered a lurid glance in response, which hinted that she had some idea of what he had in mind. However, there was still work to be done. Once done with the washcloth, Emma set it aside and grabbed a new assortment of her high end products.

“Here, rub this conditioner in your hair and rub it thoroughly,” she ordered as she shoved the bottle in his hand, “Rub it for no less than five minutes. I’ll need at least as much time for the next round of treatment.”

The X-leader willfully followed his girlfriend’s instructions, trusting in her expertise when it came to hair care products. As he applied the conditioner, Emma gathered a couple of specially colored bars of soap. This soap was specially scented, which was key to countering the sulfur. Usually only one sufficed, but in this instance she chose to be extra thorough.

Working from the bottom up again, Emma skillfully applied the suds over his body. He went up along his legs just as before, but this time she purposefully avoided his penis. Since he was still somewhat erect, this left Scott disappointed. But he let it pass while he kept rubbing his hair. Emma went onto cover the rest of his body, using her hands more this time to feel around his chest, shoulders, and arms. His skin definitely felt noticeably smoother. The sulfurous smell even began to fade.

But even after the smell was vanquished, Emma kept on rubbing her hands over his naked flesh. So much touching along the the steamy environment got her aroused as well. She didn’t try to hide it though. In fact, she made it abundantly clear when she leaned in a bit loser to him and rubbed her thigh between his legs. It allowed Scott to feel the heat between her legs. This rubbing became more overt as he kept his hands busy with his hair, working the suds for the prescribed five minutes as instructed. She tested his discipline even further, using her breasts to spread some of the suds while gently working her hands down his rugged face. Whether this was intentional or spontaneous, the effect was clear.

“There now...much better,” said Emma with her breasts pressed up against his chest, “A freshly cleaned man is a man to admire.”

“Admire...right,” he said in a manly tone.

“You almost sound restless. Why? Was I too thorough for you?” she asked in a seductive tone.

“Of course not,” he told her, “But um...you kind of missed a spot.”

“Did I now?” she said, faking a skeptical tone.

Scott’s hands were still busy with his hair so he briefly gazed down between their naked bodies where his dick was still rubbing against her thigh. Emma clearly got the message and dropped back to her knees so she could have better access to this part she missed. With thick soap suds still in her hand, she started rubbing along his shaft and cradling his balls.

“You mean this spot?” she said, “How could I possibly be so careless? This will require some extra scrubbing.”

The powerful telepath went to work scrubbing his manhood, but not in a way that was fully conducive to cleaning it. She didn’t bother being subtle. After just a few light rubs, she began jerking him off. This earned more gasps from Scott, who at this point had gone beyond the prescribed five minutes with the conditioner. But he didn’t dare move to interrupt Emma’s so called special touch.

The cleaning part of this little endeavor had passed. The time had come to move onto Scott’s reward for being such an obedient boyfriend. Emma made sure the reward was extra thorough. Using her skilled hands, she stroked and rubbed up and down his length. At times she used her fingertips to lightly tease around the head, stimulating the sensitive glands that further stirred his arousal. Emma also took time to tease herself as well. Rubbing over a naked Scott Summers had gotten her plenty aroused. At one point she released her light grip on his balls so she could pleasure herself. She rubbed her clit with her thumb and lightly fingered her opening, adding to the growing heat between her legs. Before long, his penis was fully erect and her pussy was fully engorged.

“You’ve done it now, Scott. I went through all this trouble to clean you, but now I’m feeling so dirty!” she said, pretending to be outraged.

“Well we can’t have that now, can we?” he replied, “How can I make it up to you?”

Emma looked up at him with a sultry gaze that would make any man feel dirty again. She gave his erect member a few more strokes before rising back to her feet and turning around so that she was now facing the back shower wall with her heart-shaped ass in full view.

“Fuck my ass,” she said to him, “That should make us even.”

“How do you figure?” asked Scott with a grin.

“Do you really care to know?” said Emma dryly.

“I was going to take your word for it anyways,” he shrugged.

His hands still soapy with conditioner, Scott moved out from under the water to position himself behind his girlfriend. He and Emma had done anal before so he wasn’t too worried about hurting her, but he still used some of the soap suds from the conditioner as a light lubricant to help. Once the soap was applied, he placed the head of his dick at her opening and steadily inserted it into her. Emma tensed and let out a sharp grunt as he penetrated her ass, her nails raking along the walls as her rectal muscles adjusted to his size. Once he was all the way inside her, Scott began to steadily moving his hips back.

“Oh Emma...so dirty,” moaned Scott as he savored the tightness around his prick.

“Hnn...I’ve done all the work thus far,” said Emma breathlessly, “Now it’s your turn, darling!”

Scott knew what that entailed and proceeded to fuck her ass with the same vigor she showed when she washed him. Holding onto the smooth flesh of her butt, he thrust his dick in and out of her at a pace that wasn’t too fast but was plenty thorough. He put his legs into it, pushing Emma up closer to the wall so that her perfectly manicured nails raked down the fine marble. Once he established a rhythm, he reached around with his right hand and began fondling her pussy. Emma’s grunts soon turned to blissful moans, complementing his own feelings of pleasure as their wet bodies rocked in the steamy environment.

After a year of conditioning from Emma, Scott had become quite adept at most forms of sex. They didn’t do anal that often, but when they did he knew how she liked it. She enjoyed being bent over so she could buck her hips along with his thrusts. She also enjoyed having her pussy fondled in a particular way. With his thumb on her clit and his index finger in her folds, he stimulated all those sensitive areas he had come to know so well. This was supposed to be his reward for his cooperation, but he always made sure Emma shared in such rewarding feelings.

Scott went onto fuck her ass for nearly ten minutes. Along the way he reached over and fondled her breasts as they swayed to the force of his thrusting. He held back his own urge to climax a couple of times, focusing instead on making sure that Emma climaxed first as was often their custom. After plenty of clitoral and vaginal stimulation with his hand, she eventually neared her orgasm.

“Ooh Scott! I-I’m really close! Please...just like that! Fuck my ass just like that!” she urged.

“I’m close too, Emma!” grunted Scott, “We-we’re almost even!”

Scott added a bit more force to his thrusts, forcing Emma up against the wall of the shower even more. She was now standing on her toes, her breasts pressed against the cold marble while her lefter kept pounding into her ass. Their soapy skin smacked with each movement, filling the shower with the fleshy sounds of sex. As she neared her climax, her inner muscles tensed harder in accord with each thrust. Sensing this, Scott gave her clit a few more thorough rubs. This helped send her over the edge and she let out the wondrous cry of euphoria that Scott had come to love.

Shortly after she was awash in sexual sensations, Scott stopped holding back and allowed himself to climax as well. It took a few more thorough thrusts, but he soon joined Emma in her orgasmic daze. As the feeling washed over him, his legs weakened and he had to lean on her for support. He leaned forth and rested his head on her shoulder as he filled her insides with his cum. They lingered in this position for a while even after the feeling passed and he withdrew from her.

“Still feeling dirty?” he asked her in a deep tone.

“Relatively speaking?” Emma quipped.

“You know what I mean.”

“Then you already know the answer.”

Despite her concerns about getting her hair wet, Emma turned her head so she could capture her lover’s lips in a soft kiss. It was a loving gesture that always had a special meaning. No matter how annoyed Emma got with this man, he always found a way to capture that meaning. It didn’t just make him hard to stay mad at. It made it hard not to feel emotions that were very unfamiliar for Emma Frost.

“If you don’t have any more cleaning procedures for me, what do you say we rinse off?” said Scott.

“I think I’ve squandered enough overprized hair care products on my lover,” Emma replied, “But don’t think that I’ll always be so understanding. The next time you show up on a date night smelling light rotten eggs, you’ll be treated with far less generous procedures.”

“I’ll keep that in mind for future missions.”

They shared one more quick kiss before returning to the shower to rinse off. Scott still had conditioner in his hair and Emma still had suds all over her body. They took turns under the water, making sure all the soap was washed off along with what was left of the dirt from the mission. Once they were finished, Emma turned off the shower and retrieved a towel for herself and Scott. Now feeling clean and more relaxed, the two lovers shared some affectionate gestures as they dried off.

“So now that I look somewhat presentable, you still want to go out?” asked Scott as he wiped off his goggles.

“After what we just did in the shower? That would be rather redundant,” said Emma, “Besides, the reservation I had for that restaurant I told you about has already passed. And I had to book it a week ahead of time.”

“Wel then maybe can just hang out in your room for the rest of the night,” he suggested, “We’ve got leftovers downstairs and you’ve got your assorted collection of Brad Pitt and George Clooney movies.”

“I’m not sure if I should be flattered or concerned,” she replied with a bemused grin, “You did just come back from a mission and some of those bruises look like they still hurt.”

“I’ll tough it out. I don’t know if you’ve figured it out by now, Emma, but I take my promises seriously. So when I said I promised to dedicate this night for you after being neck deep in missions for the past month, I meant it.”

It was so typically sweet of him. Scott was both a decent man and an honorable man who kept his promises to the woman he loves. Even after a year, Emma couldn’t get used to it. She couldn’t believe a man could be the loving to her when she had done little in her life to deserve it. But regardless of whether she deserved his love, she knew that Scott wasn’t going to be dissuaded. So with little energy to be annoyed with him at this point, she turned towards him and smiled.

“Fine...if you want to pamper me for the rest of the night, who am I to stop you?” she said.

“And they say you’re uncompromising,” teased Scott as he gave her a light embraced.

“Don’t push it.”

“Go ahead and dry yourself off and get comfortable on your bed. I’m going to run downstairs to get us some snacks.”

“Should I slip back into my dress or would you prefer I stay naked?” asked Emma playfully.

“I’ll leave that up to you, but I assume you’ve read my mind so you know my preference.”

Emma grinned within her lovers embrace. He gave her another quick kiss before parting and making his way out of her room. He still only had a towel wrapped around his waist, but that didn’t seem to bother him nor did it bother Emma. While she was usually inclined to exercise her more expensive tastes on a date night, she figured it couldn’t hurt to keep it simple tonight. It would give her and Scott some time to enjoy the simpler aspects of intimacy, which also happened to be aspects that had been heavy on her mind lately.

The young telepath continued to dry herself off and reapply some of her makeup. While she wouldn’t be going out, Emma always made it a point to look fabulous. She also let her hair back down did some adjustments. While Scott was still downstairs, she returned to her bedroom where she made herself comfortable. She opted to remain naked. There was no use putting on clothes that may just come off later on. She also picked out a movie from her collection, which happened to be Oceans Eleven. By the time Scott returned, the movie was in place and she was lying casually on her bed above the covers. He had with him some wine and some leftover seafood that Beast had cooked two nights ago.

“What do you say, darling? Do I look comfortable enough for you?” she said as she did a slight pose on the bed.

“I’ll...plead the fifth on that one,” he said with humored grin, “This is probably not as fancy as we would have had at that restaurant, but I’m sure we’ll find ways to compensate.”

“You sound awfully confident about that.”

“What can I say? I can’t help myself after a beautiful woman goes out of her way to clean me up after a mission.”

Scott set the food and wine aside while he ditched his towel, joining Emma in her nudity before slipping onto the bed with her. He still carried himself as if they were out at a restaurant, showing maturity well beyond his years and reminding Emma how lucky she was to have him as a lover. His efforts were not lost on her as she watched him pour a couple glasses of wine.

“You must be more confident than usual to swipe wine from Professor Xavier’s cellar. You are still under-aged last I checked,” she pointed out.

“I already ran it by the Professor. So long as he says it’s okay, I won’t turn myself into the cops,” he said as he gave her a half-full glass.

“You’re way too good sometimes, you know that?”

“It’s just part of who I am and part of the example I try to set for the X-men. I was under the impression that was part of what you loved about me,” said Scott as he set the wine aside.

“It’s one of the reasons. And you’ve given me plenty over the past year.”

“And I hope to keep giving you more.”

Scott scooted in close to her so she was curled up to him. He then tapped her glass with his in a gesture that put another smile on Emma’s face. The lengths this man was going to for her and all the reasons he gave to love him were really piling up. And as she enjoyed their latest import from Xavier’s wine cellar, she found herself scrutinizing those reasons in a way she hadn’t done before.

She kept these musings to herself as this date night unfolded. Emma started the movie and Scott dished out the leftovers on a couple plates he brought up with him. As they ate and relaxed, they made occasional small talk. Scott talked a bit more about the mission he just returned from and Emma talked about some of the deals she recently closed with Xavier’s money. They also talked about more mundane issues like why gas was getting so expensive and how annoying it was when someone claimed movies based on books were rarely as good as the books. It had all the trappings of a real date minus the formalities. In some ways it was liberating, being able to share these romantic moments while simply lying naked in bed together.

It struck Emma in more unexpected ways because she was so used to such formality. Being with Scott forced her to re-evaluate a great many assumptions she had about men and the human race in general. Even as they talked and ate, she kept going back to the ways in which their relationship had evolved since they got together. It had certainly turned into more than she ever expected it would. What she thought was just infatuation with a hot blond on Scott’s part turned into something remarkably genuine. It was only recently that this relationship started to feel truly real for her. It led her to wonder just how much it affected her and how much it had come to mean to her.

After the wine was finished and the movie was almost complete, Emma became more distant as she pondered these various thoughts and emotions. Scott eventually took notice as the credits started rolling. After turning off the TV with the remote, he slipped his arm around her while she casually rested his head on her shoulder.

“Are you okay, Emma? You’re usually not this quiet after seeing a movie with Brad Pitt in it,” said Scott with a hint of concern.

Emma remained silent for a moment. Having contemplated these feelings long enough, she made the fateful choice to articulate them.

“Scott...do you love me?” she asked in a deep, sincere tone.

“Of course, Emma. You know I do,” he said without hesitation.

“Why do you love me?” she pressed on, “I’m cold. I’m crass. I’m downright mean at times. No matter how fabulous I may look while I’m naked, I’m not someone who deserves much love.”

“Whoa, where’s this coming from?” asked Scott, surprised by this sudden outburst of honesty.

“It’s something I’ve been working on for a while now. In the year that we’ve been together, I haven’t spared one lurid detail from my history. You know all about what I did while I was at the Hellfire Club. You know what I almost did before the X-men rescued me. Hell, I didn’t even take your affection towards me very seriously at first. I’m sure I was even downright greedy with the extensive sexual conditioning I gave you.”

“I didn’t mind,” he told her.

“Therein lies the point, Scott. You’ve given me so many reasons to love you and I’ve given precious few to you in return. Yet even now on an incredibly inane night like this, I can sense how much you love me. And I just can’t figure out for the life of me why.”

Emma rarely showed this kind of humility. She actually got somewhat choked up as she tried to put these feelings into words. Scott felt her actually tense somewhat as she clung to his arm. It was clear that this had been bothering her for a while. It came as a bit of a surprise that she was bringing it up at a time like this, but that didn’t keep him from giving her the honest response she deserved.

“Love has never been a rational feeling, Emma. We can never reason our way into loving someone or vice versa.”

“So try anyways,” she muttered.

“Well in this instance, I have some damn good reasons for loving you and most of them stem from the very reasons you say I shouldn’t. You come off as greedy, intimidating, and cold at times, but I can see through that thick shell of yours that you think is as tough as diamond.”

“I thought I was the telepath.”

“I don’t need to know your thoughts to know your heart, Emma. Your actions and your spirit have always said much more. You were immersed in a world that seemed intent on turning you into this monster and you said it yourself. You came very close to becoming that monster. And yet, you didn’t. When given the choice to cross that line, you backed away. You condemn yourself for being close to begin with, but I think it’s easy to forget how much harder it is to back away when most people never come close to that line in the first place. It takes a very special kind of woman with a very special heart to do that and come out of it in one piece.”

Scott paused for a moment so he could lightly caress Emma’s face and turn her towards him so that they were facing once more. She still had a conflicted look, but the emotion in her eyes was undeniable. She needed someone to tell her that she was worth loving and he was the only one in a position to do so.

“That’s why I love you, Emma,” he told her in a soft tone, “You once told me that the Black King tried to turn you into his queen and you said right to his face that you’re nobody’s queen. You can navigate through the darkest corner of humanity and come out with your soul intact. In my eyes, that makes you better than any queen. Because at the end of the day, I don’t want a queen to be my lover. I just want you, Emma Frost.”

His words struck her in way from which no diamond shell could ever protect her. As he held her and gazed into her eyes, every one of her emotional defenses seemed to crumble. This man truly loved her. He loved her for reasons that she went to great lengths to conceal. Years ago when her mother died and her father killed himself, Emma didn’t shed a single tear. Yet in this moment within this man’s embrace, tears formed in her eyes and she was overcome with a new kind of emotion.

“Scott...” she said while trying to conceal her sobs.

“If you still don’t believe me, feel free to read my mind for the rest of the night,” said Scott as he wiped away some of her tears.

“I don’t need to. Like you said, actions speak louder than thoughts.”

These actions took the form of a deep kiss. Emma let her emotions turn into actions as she snaked her arms around Scott’s neck and embraced him in a way she had never embraced a man before. Their still nude bodies touched in an exchange of feeling where love superseded lust for once. It was a new feeling for Emma and one she embraced without reservation.

As the kiss deepened, Scott and Emma found themselves laying back on the bed with Scott hovering over her. There was no direction or orders to follow. They were just following these intense passions between them. Their lips and tongues twirled in accord with these passions while their hands started to caressing each other’s naked flesh. Such touching evoked more familiar emotions along with such passion.

“Scott...please make love to me,” gasped Emma.

“I was hoping you’d say that. But this time, I have a condition.”

“Oh you’re not going to make me beg, are you?” she said as she began pawing his arms more intently.

“Not this time,” said Scott coyly as he caressed her face again, “I know we’ve both gotten used to you conditioning me during our intimate moments. This time, I want you to leave it all to me. Let me use everything you’ve taught me and put it to good use on my own. All you have to do is lay back and enjoy it.”

It was probably the most reasonable request a man had ever given her. Even in the heat of such heightened emotions, Emma gave her lover a seductive smile as she held him in her naked embrace.

“Hmm...sounds fair to me,” she said, only pretending to think about it, “Okay, Mr. Summers! Show me how you make love to a woman!”

Scott took on this challenge as if it were a dare from Magneto himself. This was his chance to show Emma that he could love her in the way she deserved and he was not about to pass up such a chance. Fueled by his own emotions, he captured Emma’s lips again and led a heated make-out session that included plenty of intimate touching and sharp gasps. But Scott sought to go the extra distance.

After lovingly feeling up each others’ bodies for a bit, Scott trailed his lips down Emma’s voluptuous form. She stayed true to his request to let him work, closing her eyes and allowing him to put his hands and lips to good use. He playfully kneaded her surgically enhanced breasts in his hands while lightly teasing the nipples with his thumbs in a way he knew she loved. This earned him his first purr of contentment. Seeking more, Scott trailed down further until his lips were right at the folds of her pussy. She was already fairly aroused from their touching, but there was plenty of room for more.

Emma kept her eyes closed as Scott his palms on her inner thighs and pushed them apart. Then with tender care and skill, he lightly licked up along her moistened slit and teased the area right around her clit. More purrs of contentment followed. Scott employed more of his skills, using both hands to lightly part her folds with his fingers so he could probe deeper with this tongue. This allowed him to stimulate the deeper recesses of his lover’s pussy, sending stronger waves of pleasure up through her core.

“Ooh Scott!” Emma cried out, “You...you’ve learned well!”

As the pleasure filled her, Emma’s moans escalated. She began rubbing her breasts and parting her legs even wider so that they were in a near perfect V-shape. Scott’s skilled oral stimulation further built up her arousal, leaving her folds soaked with her feminine juices. At one point Scott removed one hand from her folds and used it to lightly stroke himself so that he could get just as aroused. He was already pretty erect from all this touching. Once he felt he was just as aroused as he lover, he prepared to employ a new set of skills.

“I’m ready for you, Emma,” said Scott as he rose up from her pussy.

“I’ve been ready!” she replied intently, “I’m already close to cumming! Just do what you need to do, my darling!”

Grinning at the intense desire in her tone, Scott got back on top of her. He was now resting on his forearms, taking Emma’s hands in his in the process. She eagerly hooked her legs around his waist to further draw him in. Their naked bodies now in position, Scott guided his hips forward and inserted his penis into her waiting vagina. It went in easily because she was so wet and since she was already close to climaxing, he quickly built up a steady sexual rhythm. He used his legs to work his body laterally against hers, allowing his chiseled manly flesh to glide against her smooth womanly frame. After only two minutes of this missionary style lovemaking, Emma got her climax.

“Oh Scott...so good to me!” she cried out, “Oh I’m cumming! Ohhhhhh!”

Scott steadied his hips so he could watch the expression on her face contort with the orgasmic sensations. She was always so beautiful when she climaxed, but this time seemed all the more meaningful since it didn’t require any conditioning or demands. It only required their love for each other and their desire to express it. He had plenty of love to express and even while awash in orgasmic bliss, Emma had plenty as well.

“Please Scott...don’t stop!” Emma urged him, “Keep making love to me!”

He happily obliged her and escalated the pace of his thrusting once more. This time he went faster than before, which helped to reinvigorate Emma’s own lusts and further fuel his own. She always seemed to enjoy sex that was at a faster pace. Even though parts of him were still sore from the mission, he shut all that out in the name of making love to this woman.

Scott and Emma soon settled into a balanced sexual pace. They remained in the missionary position, but threw in some variations along the way. At times, Scott allowed his arms to give way so his body could press down against hers in a nice mesh of naked flesh. This position also allowed them to share more kisses while their bodies continued to glide against one another. After a while, Scott rose up a bit more so that he was on his knees. This allowed Emma to catch her breath and fondle her breasts again while he held onto her lower thighs and worked his hips back and forth, rhythmically driving his dick into her pussy. Scott maintained this position and this rhythm as the sensations escalated. Watching her body move to each thrust while she touched her breasts was a deeply erotic sight. After doing this for a while, Scott was just about ready to climax. However, this was where another part of Emma’s conditioning kicked in.

As Scott was about to get his release, he slowed his thrusting and tensed his muscles with a technique that Emma taught him. It allowed him to climax without ejaculating, thus allowing him to keep going with only a minimal break in the action so to speak. Emma could tell he was using this technique because she could sense his dick throbbing inside her folds. His deeper grunts made it obvious as well, which also showed a genuine desire to make this last.

“Mmm...you’ve learned very well, Scott,” purred Emma as she looked up at his content expression.

“I have a good teacher and a great lover,” said Scott with a grin.

It didn’t take long for him to heighten the pace once more. Emma was tempted at times to give some orders to help maximize each motion, but she held back and let Scott lead the way. She trusted him to pleasure her and he made clear that such trust was not misplaced.

Scott continued to display the uncanny sexual stamina that Emma helped condition. As he kept thrusting into her pussy, Emma writhed under the heat of more sensations. She kept playing her breasts while lightly lifting her hips in accord with each thrust. At one point she shifted her legs upwards so that they were at a near perpendicular angle, allowing Scott to thrust into a much tighter pussy. After only a brief period in this position, Scott took the initiative and shifted Emma’s body around so that she was on her hands and knees. Using similar techniques he employed in the shower, he got behind her and grabbed her heart-shaped butt before thrusting back into her with renewed sexual prowess.

Now gripping the bed sheets in a tight fist, Emma rocked her body in accord with Scott’s movements. Along the way, Scott leaned over so he could grab her breast with one hand while fondling her clit with the other. He intensified his thrusting, trying to build up another climax for himself while pushing Emma closer to one as well. And just like in the shower, he showed that he knew exactly how Emma liked to have her pussy touched. It led to another climax for her and one that left her moaning louder than before.

It seemed too good to be true for Emma. Here she was having sex with a man for reasons beyond greed or lust and she didn’t have to do anything to ensure he satisfied her. It may not have seemed like much, but for her it added all the more meaning to this moment.

“Scott...my darling,” moaned Emma as emotion mixed with her burning lust.

“Emma...” was all Scott could get out in between his breathless pants.

The pace of their lovemaking slowed down a bit as their bodies were now glowing with a light layer of sweat. Sensing Scott was a bit fatigued, Emma rose up so that now she was on her knees with Scott still behind her. With his dick still deep inside her pussy, she started bouncing her hips. This allowed him to reach around and grasp her breasts while her tight folds slithered along his length. She placed her hands over his and turned her head so they could share another kiss. For once, the emotion wasn’t secondary to the pleasure.

Emma allowed Scott to do her in a few more positions. She had another climax along the way, but Scott held his back. Whenever Emma conditioned him, she always tried to make it so they timed their final orgasms together. For a telepath, it was like doubling the pleasure. It wasn’t easy to do even with Scott allowing her to tweak his mind, but he sought to share in one final mutual orgasm to cap off this moment. Emma sensed this and offered to aid him in this final push.

By now, Scott was pretty winded from all his heated thrusting. He had more than proven his point about his sexual endurance so Emma guided him onto his back so that she was the one on top. This allowed Scott to catch his breath while she aligned her pelvis with his. Before Scott could protest, she silenced him with a passionate gaze.

“You’ve more than done your part, Scott. Now let me do mine,” she told him.

Without hesitation, she steadily lowered herself back onto his dick. As soon as his hardened length filled her pussy again, she began gyrating her hips at the same rhythm he established earlier. But unlike previous instances where they had sex in this position, she paced herself so Scott’s climax could build in accord with her own.

As Scott watched Emma’s nude form dance atop his, the spirit of their lovemaking became more harmonious. She passionately pawed his chest with her hands, feeling along the sinews of his upper body. He felt up her voluptuous curves with the same passion, the sweat of their bodies now mixing in a mesh of emotions and desire. This majestic synchronicity of flesh and passion helped them coordinate the feeling without any need for orders or conditioning. Together, they maintained this harmony for as long as their bodies would allow. It was so intimate and deep that they were reluctant to see it end, even with the promise of an approaching orgasm. Eventually, the growing sensations caught up with them.

“Oh Emma...I-I’m close! I’m really close!” grunted Scott, his sweaty face tensing under the growing tide of feeling.

“Me-me too, Scott! Just a-just a little bit longer! It’s...so good! So great! Oh I want feel it together!” explained Emma.

As the sensations neared the maximum level of intensity, Emma grabbed Scott’s hands and placed them over her breasts. Upon giving them a strong squeeze, she threw her head back and climaxed hard. The inner muscles of her pussy tensed in a series of contractions. This extra tightness helped intensify Scott’s climax as well. He didn’t hold back this time, allowing himself to get his full release. A stream of his manly fluids mixed with her feminine secretions. Powerful waves of pleasure accompanied both releases, filling the room with passionate moans of ecstasy.

It was a moment where Scott successfully fulfilled Emma’s request, leaving her satisfied in ways that went beyond the sensual. As the feeling of their mutual orgasm passed, tears formed in her eyes again. The former White Queen felt her body go limp and collapse atop her lover’s naked body. Scott was there to take her in his arms, carefully withdrawing from her in the process. For a moment she simply laid on top of him with her head buried in his shoulder, as if to hide her tears. Scott continued to embrace her, knowing that Emma was not a woman who confronted such emotion easily. Yet he made sure she knew that he returned the feeling.

“I love you, Emma,” he said to her softly.

Emma hid another sob, but this time she failed miserably. In the face of such passion, she responded.

“I love you too, Scott.”

It sounded so strange coming from her lips, but for the first time Emma could say these words with complete honesty. It allowed her to stop hiding her tears and face the man who had carved such a special place in her ice cold heart. Despite their breathless state, she captured his lips in one last soft kiss.

No more words were spoken as the two exhausted lovers settled in for the night. Scott turned off the light and pulled the covers up over their naked bodies. With Emma cuddled up in his arms, he quickly nodded off. Emma was tempted to follow him, but not before she reflected on the sheer breadth of what she just experienced.

_‘So this is what it feels like to actually be loved by someone...wow. I thought I had experienced every great pleasure in life. I thought I was incapable of loving someone or being loved myself. Guess I was wrong on both counts. I still don’t deserve this man or his love, but by whatever failure of karma he’s my lover. God help me, Scott Summers is my lover and I’ve never been happier share it.’_

* * *

**The End**


End file.
